Normal Activities
by Kate Rosen
Summary: Sharon accompanies Andy to his appointment where Dr. Liu clears him to resume normal activities. And maybe a few new ones.


**A/N:** I originally posted this on Tumblr in response to a prompt, and people seemed to really like it, so I thought I'd post it here as well. I wrote this on my phone during a 15-hour car trip. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer:** These are not my characters. I am just borrowing them.

* * *

 **Normal Activities** **by Kate Rosen**

"SO, YOU CAN RESUME NORMAL ACTIVITIES, MR. FLYNN!"

Dr. Liu shouted from behind her desk, across which Andy and Sharon were sitting. This was his third post-op appointment. Sharon turned her head and brought a hand up to stifle a giggle, while Andy made a face at the surgeon's volume. He didn't understand it. Was he that old that she just assumed he was hard-of-hearing?

 _"You probably remind her of her grandfather,"_ Sharon had teased him once before when he had questioned why Dr. Liu always seemed to raise her voice with him. He had to bite his tongue to keep from retorting that Sharon was only five years younger than he. It didn't matter. With the way she looked she could pass for at least ten years younger. Not that he was complaining.

"What about active duty at work? Is he cleared for that?" Sharon inquired.

Dr. Liu hesitated. "Let's keep it to desk duty for two weeks, then we'll see how things are going, ALL RIGHT?"

Andy nodded and everyone got to their feet.

"Thank you," Sharon addressed the doctor before she turned to follow Andy out. When they reached the waiting room, she began to search her purse and tapped him on the shoulder before he could reach the exit. "Oh, Andy, I think I left my phone in the office, I'll be right back."

Heading back down the hall, she palmed her phone, which was safely in her blazer pocket. That wasn't the true reason she was circling back to see the doctor. She was relieved to find her still in her office, glancing at some paperwork. She rapped on the doorframe softly.

"Dr. Liu, can I ask you a quick question?"

"Yes, of course," she motioned toward the chairs and Sharon glanced just outside the office to make sure no one was in earshot before she took a seat.

"I was just wondering," Sharon began, "when you said Andy could resume normal activities, does that include, well... Can he..."

"HAVE SEX?" the doctor finished for her, just louder than absolutely necessary.

Sharon had to restrain herself from shushing her as she glanced toward the door to make sure that no one had overheard. She nodded in reply, blushing and trying to calm her fidgeting fingers.

Dr. Liu smiled, "He should be fine."

"Thank you again," Sharon nodded, not quite meeting the doctor's eyes as she hurried for the door. Halfway down the hall, she ran straight into a solid chest. Glancing up, she realized it was Andy's.

"Hey, did you find... Are you okay, Sharon? Your face is a little flushed."

"I, uh, couldn't remember where her office was and I accidentally went into an exam room," she blurted out. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to show him, "but I got it." She smiled up at him. "Let's go home."

* * *

After they had eaten dinner and cleaned up the kitchen, Andy and Sharon curled up on the sofa and turned on a movie. Rusty was working on a school project with a friend and had opted to stay at his place for the night.

Andy seemed engrossed in the film, but Sharon was distracted. Her fingers stroked his broad chest over his t-shirt and she breathed in the scent of him. She wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like to run her fingers across his bare chest or to have him run his hands over hers. She shuddered slightly, and Andy turned to face her.

"Are you cold?" he asked. "I could grab a blanket."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not cold, Andy. Quite the opposite actually."

Andy looked puzzled. "Maybe you should take off your sweater then," he motioned to the grey cardigan that she wore over her blue t-shirt.

"Only if you take off yours," Sharon replied, biting her lip. Her boldness surprised even herself.

"But I'm not wearing a sweat..." Sharon cut him off with a kiss. Although she was usually the one to initiate the physical contact, only because Andy was letting the relationship progress at the pace she set, she had never kissed him quite like this before. Her tongue begged for entrance into his mouth, and he gladly obliged. When pausing for breath became necessary, Sharon pulled back to study his face.

"God, Sharon..." he rumbled, and she smiled at the effect she had on him. "What..." he began but found that he was at a loss for words.

She took his hand. "I have a confession to make," she began, lightly stroking his knuckles with her thumb. "I didn't leave my phone in the doctor's office this afternoon. I went back to ask her a question."

Andy raised his eyebrows. "And what question was that?"

She fought the urge to bite her bottom lip and instead looked Andy straight in the eyes. "I asked her if you were well enough to have sex."

"You asked her that?" He was surprised but pleased by her boldness.

"Well, I started to, and then she kind of shouted the rest of the question before I had a chance to finish it."

"Ha! So it's not just me she does it to!" Andy chuckled softly. "That's why your face was so red when you ran into me."

Sharon nodded sheepishly.

"I have a confession to make, too," he continued. Sharon raised her eyebrows slightly, urging him to go on. "While you were starting dinner, I called Dr. Liu and asked her the same question. She sort of laughed. Now I know why." Sharon smiled in response, still holding his hand tightly. Neither of them said a word for awhile; they just sat studying one another.

"Andy..."

"Sharon..."

They both began at once, then stopped, smiling.

"Sharon, I want you to know that I only asked because I was curious. I wasn't planning on doing anything about it unless you brought it up."

"I know that, Andy. Who kissed who just now?"

"And I'd be okay with just kissing you like that all night and nothing else, if that's what you wanted." He leaned closer so she could feel his breath on her ear as he continued, "Kissing you is pretty damned sexy all on its own."

An involuntary moan escaped Sharon's throat when he began trail kisses from her ear down to her neck. God, this man. She could also be content to just kiss him all night, but she longed for more. She needed more.

"Andy..." her voice sounded throaty and desperate. She submitted to his kisses another minute or so, before gently pushing him away. Silently, she took his hand in hers and led him down the hall.

"Sharon," he said, stopping her gently. "We don't have to do this now."

She took her free hand and stroked his cheek gently. "I know that. You have been so patient with me, Andy, and I love you for that. But I'm ready now. Are you?"

"God, Sharon, you have no idea." He bent to kiss her. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She smiled coyly, "Now take me to bed, Andrew Flynn."

"With pleasure," he responded, tugging her into the bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a quick end note. This was not the first time they said, "I love you." They would have said it sometime before this fic took place. Thanks again for reading. And if you have time, please let me know what you think!


End file.
